1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a key storage and dispensing assembly and to a method which allows keys to be securely stored and selectively dispensed and more particularly, to an assembly which securely stores a plurality of keys and which allows access to only a pre-selected one of the plurality of stored keys.
2. Background
It is desirable to selectively and securely store and dispense keys. For example, a typical automobile dealership utilizes many keys, each of which are adapted to respectively allow a unique one of the many parked automobiles to be ridden for a “test ride”. Due to the relatively large number of such keys and the relatively large value associated with the automobile assets that these keys control, it is very important that the keys be tightly monitored and the use of these keys supervised (e.g., if the keys were readily available to the public, many unauthorized and perhaps unidentified or not properly identified users could take control of the automobiles and steal them).
Automobile dealerships have tried to address this issue in several ways, such as by allowing only one or a very few people to control the distribution of these keys. While this approach does centralize responsibility, due to the large number of keys and due to the typical large demand for such keys, such centralized control strategies require the service of a relatively large number of individuals (e.g., employees) making this strategy relatively costly. Further, the required relatively large number of individuals concomitantly increases the amount of recordkeeping (e.g., usually accomplished in some sort of respectively unique manual style), thereby representing a relative complex and typically unmanageable task and making it difficult to actually “track” the use of these keys.
To overcome these drawbacks, one approach which has been used involves the use of a central depository (e.g. a safe or some other type of depository) which is secured (e.g., by lock and key or by a computer type assembly) and which includes some sort of “sign out sheet”, thereby presumably causing a record to be created of the key activity. While this approach does alleviate some of the afore-described disadvantages of prior activities (e.g., this approach may be used with relatively low cost), it too has some serious drawbacks.
By way of example and without limitation, once opened, the central depository allows access to all of the stored keys, thereby allowing all of the assets that those stored keys represents to be made available to whoever has access to the depository. Further, no independent verification is made of the identity of the person who actually accesses the depository (e.g., such as requiring the person to have a certain coded card or to record the biometric data of the person) and no independent record is made of the number and identity of the keys that the person takes, thereby making the system vulnerable to fraud and dishonest behavior. The term “independent”, in this context, means information obtained from a source other than that given by the person accessing the deposit of keys.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved key storage and dispensing system which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated disadvantages of prior and current systems, including but not limited to those which are set forth above. The current system provides these and other benefits in a new and novel manner.